


Friendship Teaching Pleasure II

by obilupin



Series: Heart and Home Extras [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Ori, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obilupin/pseuds/obilupin
Summary: Bilba and Ori get some privacy during their time in Beorn's house. Another Bilba/Ori explicit extended scene from A Heart's Home.





	Friendship Teaching Pleasure II

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t even my OTP! I normally hate when they’re paired with someone else and yet this is the second one of these I’ve come up with!

 

oOoOoOo

The Company had breakfast together then Oin and Balin kicked all the males, themselves included, out of the house. With their clothes in desperate need of a wash of their own and no spares to change into while their clothes were drying Balin said the others would remain outside to give the two females privacy for their baths.

Bilba felt both relieved that she wouldn’t have to sit around in front of the Company in just a blanket like Thorin had and guilty that it forced the others outside. As a compromise Bilba convinced Ori they could wait for their clothes to dry in the room in the loft that Beorn had offered the previous night. It would still give them privacy and let the others take their turns in the bath as well.

After they finished washing they climbed up the steps. In the loft they found there were big straw bales stacked against the walls of the room, but plenty of loose straw covered the floor. The two could use it to make a comfortable bed to rest on especially with the two wool blankets they’d been given after their bath.

“Did you have a nice dream last night?” Ori inquired when they were finally assured of privacy.

Since Bilba had been given the opportunity to actually touch Thorin’s bare skin last night she supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised she’d dreamed of touching him more intimately. From the way Ori smirked and wiggled her eyebrows the hobbit could tell her dwarf friend knew exactly what Bilba had been dreaming.

“It really doesn’t bother you that I dreamed about your King like... that?” Bilba asked blushing.

“Bother?! I hope you marry him!” Ori told her.

“Marry!” squealed a startled Bilba.

“Aye! You would be so good for him. It can’t be good for someone in his position to be alone like that. He needs a wife.”

“Well now, I don’t know about that. I mean I’m sure a wife he could confide in and count on for support would be very beneficial for him, but _me?!_ I haven’t decided if I even like him yet! He can be such a clot-head!” Bilba huffed. “He only makes the attempt to be cordial half the time. And then there is the fact that I’m not even a dwarf! Wouldn’t your people object to the King marrying outside your race?”

“There are some that would,” Ori said seriously, “but if they object just because you aren’t a dwarf without getting to know you then they aren’t worth the bother. Everyone else will just be ecstatic that he finally married.”

“Oh. Well,” Bilba cleared her throat, “I suppose it is not entirely outside the realm of possibilities. You never know what the future might bring. I still think you are jumping a bit ahead with the talk of marriage though.”

Ori just smiled.

“Oh, bother,” Bilba said running (or trying to run) her fingers through her hair. “It’s going to take forever to detangle my hair again. Would you be willing to help me?”

Ori’s smile turned tremulous and shy, “You would let me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Bilba asked puzzled.

“You cut your hair,” Ori said sadly then rushed on. “It’s perfectly understandable if you don’t trust any of us enough to let us take care of your hair! It’s your right to choose who can or can not touch it, of course, but I’d thought with how close we’d become that you might have trusted me enough so you could keep your hair. You let me help untangle your hair when we arrived in Rivendell. I just… I don’t want to over step,” the dwarf finished, wringing her hands.

“Oh, Ori! I really hurt your feelings, didn’t I?! I’m so sorry!” Bilba cried giving her friend a hug. “Getting a haircut isn’t a big deal for hobbits. Truly it isn’t! My decision really had nothing to do with how I feel about you or anyone and was not meant to insult either. And of course I trust you! Believe me, if I had known the trouble and hurt it would cause I wouldn’t have done it. You lot have your own hair to take care of and I didn’t want to become even more of a burden than I already am.”

“I think you proved you weren’t a burden when you saved Thorin back in the mountains,” Ori smiled.

“Maybe,” Bilba conceded.

“Anyways, haircare isn’t a burden,” Ori insisted. “It’s an honor and a privilege. We enjoy doing our hair!”

“Then I don’t see a problem!”

“So,” the dwarrowdam smiled starting on detangling one side of her friends hair, “what _did_ happened in your dream?”

Bilba flushed, “Surely there must be something more interesting we can do while we wait!”

“Well, we have some privacy and who knows when that will happen again. We could always make out!” Ori grinned.

Bliba’s fading blush returned. “But would you like to see what you can do with my hair, even as short as it is?”

Ori nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Well then, you can style it to your heart’s content. After we are done making out, that is,” Bilba smiled through her blush.

Ori pounced, crushing their lips together and pushing them both down into their makeshift bed. They held like that for a few moments before parting in light giggles.

Looking at her dwarf friend brought back a memory of them together in Rivendell.

_flashback_

_“You know so much about what to do and I really only know what you’ve told me,” Bilba lamented._

_“I don’t know everything either,” comforted Ori. “I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone or anything like that.”_

_“I suppose that would be a little difficult to practice on your own,” Bilba giggled. “I’ve only ever had the one experience with Willoughby Boffin and that was terrible!”_

_“Would you like to try starting there?” Ori asked._

_“Sounds like as good a place as any. You can not possibly be anywhere near as bad as he was!”_

_“Alright,” Ori said shyly. She raised one hand up towards her friend’s face, hesitating briefly before making contact. Stroking Bilba’s cheek softly Ori brought their faces together._

_End flashback_

Bilba had no idea if they would be considered good kissers now, but they’d definitely practiced! Pulling Ori’s head back towards her Bilba set about practicing some more. This kiss was more gentle than the first but its heat quickly grew. After even just a few weeks of experience Bilba had found herself missing her intimate time with Ori dreadfully since leaving Rivendell. (When they hadn’t been fearing for their lives that is.) Now she was glad of a safe place to rest for more than a few reasons.

Ori was very accomodating of her smaller lover so it was easy for Bilba to get her to roll over onto her back so the hobbit could straddle her waist. They spent a short eternity worshipping each other’s breasts interspersed with breath stealing kisses. When Ori dragged the pads of her thumbs over Bilba’s nipples she gasp at the pleasure but forced herself to sit up.

In Rivendell Ori had always pleasured her first, but this time Bilba was determined to make her friend orgasm first. The hobbit reached back with one hand and started caressing from the dwarf’s bent knee down her inner thigh. Ori’s breath stuttered. When she brought her hands up to rest on Bilba’s thighs with her thumbs doing pleasurably distracting strokes of her own the hobbit knew she would have to move to succeed in her goal. After a few moments of enjoyment, of course.

“I suppose you lost your lovely toy,” Bilba said maneuvering herself between Ori’s thighs. She stroked once, twice, three times down the folds at the dwarf’s core before she received an answer. It was something Bilba was positive would have scandalized Dori.

“I suppose I will have to improvise then,” Bilba chuckled and inserted one finger into Ori’s wet womanhood.

“Yes!” gasped the dwarf. After several minutes Bilba added a second finger inducing a moan from her lover, and when Ori ground out, “More!” Bilba slowly added a third. As she was writhing on her fingers the hobbit reached up, (and it was a little bit of a reach when trying to keep her balance) and lightly tweaked one of Ori’s nipples.

“Another!” gasped out the dwarf. “Another finger!”

Slowly, wary about hurting her friend, Bilba added her smallest finger. When there was no sign of pain the hobbit happily continued making the dwarf below her gasp and squirm gradually increasing the pace.

“Please, please please, please,” Ori started pleading.

“Please what?” Bilba purred. “What do you need?”

“Your whole hand! In me! Please!” She gasped out.

Bilba paused in her ministrations. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t!”

“Are you sure?” Bilba asked again, doubtful.

“No offense, but your hands aren’t very big, especially compared to a dwarf’s,” Ori pointed out.

“I suppose…”

“And may I also add I’ve seen Dwalin fully naked. I’ll be willing to bet a great deal of gold that when erect he is bigger than your hand. Please, please, please put it in!” Ori begged desperately.

“Ok,” Bilba said doubtfully. “You let me know if there is the slightest bit of pain.”

Ori nodded her head furiously, “I will! Just get on with it!”

Bilba folded her thumb over onto her palm and started the slow side in. The hobbits gaze traveled rapidly from what she was doing up to Ori’s face and back down repeatedly checking for pain. Though it was tight her hand slowly disappeared. When the widest part of her hand finally slid through the entrance Ori let out a loud moan she clamped her hand over her own mouth to stifle.

“Are you alright?” Bilba asked.

A frantic nod.

“Are you in any pain?”

This time a violent shake of the head.

Appeased, Bilbo once again started to move her hand slowly. First it was just shallow in and out movements, then while shifting her kneeling position her hand twisted and Ori nearly arched up off of the floor. Once assured it had been quite the opposite of pain Bilba tried it again, much to Ori’s appreciation. From then on she threw a twist of her hand in after several strokes as she increased the pace.

“You look amazing, Ori!”

“It feels amazing!” Ori gasped out. “See how deep you can go!”

Bilba was astonished to see an inch of her arm above the wrist disappeared into the wetness of her friend. Then a second, then a third, then the tips of her fingers met the entrance to Ori’s womb.

“Are you alright?” the hobbit asked once again.

“Bilba, if you aren’t [garbled dwarf language] me as hard and as deep as you can in five seconds I’m going to start yelling in a way that will bring most unwanted attention!”

 _'Well, that settles that,’_ Bilba thought and did her best to comply. It took a few thrust that were a bit deeper than she’d intended for the hobbit to realize Ori liked it when her fingers pushed against the entrance to her womb. That was when Bilba relaxed, believing she truly wasn’t hurting her friend, and focused on delivering the faster, harder, deeper attention the dwarf woman begged for. After one of her more forceful thrust Bilba twisted her arm on the way back and she felt Ori’s walls clamp down around her hand in orgasm. Looking up she saw her friend was biting down on her knuckle to keep from screaming.

Bilba knelt there between Ori’s legs watching her come down from orgasm.

“I’ve never cum so hard in my life!” Ori breathed once she could get word out.

“That was unbelievable! And incredibly hot!”

“Your turn will be in a moment,” the dwarf panted.

“Take your time,” Bilba chuckled.

“I would like to try something, if you don’t mind,” Ori said shyly.

Bilba thought it was adorable. The dwarf woman had just come with (still had!) Bilba’s her entire hand in her core and now Ori was once more back to being bashful. “Ok. What?”

“Oral.”

“Huh?”

“I’d like to used my mouth on you.”

“Oh.”

“Down there.”

“Oh!” Bilba flushed. “Um, Ok. If you want to.”

“Let me know if you don’t like it. And you don’t have to do it to me or anything if you don’t want to. It’s just something I’ve been curious about, but it's not something I can do to myself so I don’t know if will do it right,” Ori babbled.

“Ori, if you want to try it, it's fine. It’s not like I’ve done it before either. Or had it done to me, so I guess it's something else we can try learning together.”

When Ori was ready Bilba slowly pulled her hand from her friend, but before she could wipe the wetness on the blanket Ori caught her hand and licked one of the fingertips. “Not bad,” the dwarf said then continued to clean off every bit of skin that had been inside her. Bilba trembled finding it oddly arousing once she got past the shock.

Once she’d cleaned herself off of the hobbit Ori lay her friend down on their little nest and started exploring other parts of Bilba’s body with her mouth. The hobbit shoved one corner of a blanket in her mouth when Ori licked a nipple. Their time together had already taught the dwarf how much Bilba loved having _those_ stimulated so Ori made sure to spend plenty of time licking, nibbling, and sucking on the tips of the hobbit’s full breasts before dragging her mouth (and beard) further down. Bilba quite enjoyed all the attention, even the gentle scrape of the beard, on her skin.

Ori placed kisses on Bilba’s lower belly before pulling away and starting the same caresses on the inside of a bent knee and slowly working her way along the thigh. She switched to the other leg and and repeated the same treatment before laying down between the hobbit’s legs. She spread Bilba’s folds and touched her tongue where she’d told Bilba she wanted to use it.

Bilba nearly came up off the floor.

“Good?” Ori asked.

Bilba nodded, the blanket still stuffed in her mouth.

“You taste more sweet than I do,” Ori grinned then proceeded to lavish all the attention she could think of on the bundle at the apex of Bilba’s folds. Licks, sucks, even mimicking with her tongue the back and forth motion she used when she pleasured Bilba with her fingers. The hobbit really liked that!

Bilba was slowly being overtaken by the pleasure. Ori’s tongue was a little rough, far more so than her fingers, but in a good way. A _very_ good way! Every lick, every brush of beard against skin tightened the knot building in her belly until Ori reach her hands up to caress the hobbit’s breasts, and once more, brushed the pads of her thumbs across her peaked nipples sending Bilba over the edge.

Ori moved to lay next to her friend as she struggled to return to normal breathing.

“We are going to need another bath!” giggled Bilba wiping the sweat from between her breasts.

“Later,” Ori said starting to nibble on the hobbit’s neck.

“Oh, yes,” moaned Bilba. “Much later.”

oOoOoOo


End file.
